Atonement
by CreedOfLove
Summary: She couldn't bear the pain of his presence any longer. It would be for the best to leave Berk. She owed it to herself and especially to her unborn child. A chance for a brighter future. It wasn't going to be an easy decision but she was willing to risk it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Watching the man she had loved most of her life suddenly fall for someone else hurt a lot. More than she could have ever put in words.

He had stolen her heart only to shatter it beyond repair. Maybe that had been his plan all along.

There was no way back from this now and she swore she would never forgive him if he ever were to seek her out again.

She had completely given herself to him, body, heart and soul. Only for him to break her apart in the end.

She should have known better. Her initial thoughts of him had been right all along. She should have never committed herself to him in the first place.

Now she was the one left alone to deal with the aftermath and consequences.

She tried to stay hidden away for as much as possible, avoiding him at every cost. From days to weeks to months until she eventually decided to leave Berk all together.

She couldn't bear the pain of his presence any longer.

It would be for the best.

She owed it to herself and especially to her unborn child. A chance for at a brighter future. It wasn't an easy decision but she was willing to risk it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Thuggory stared at the corner of the room where a beautiful young girl ran a rag across the table. She didn't meet his eye but he could sense she knew he was watching her.

He turned to the barmaid in front of him. "How much for some.. company?" he asked with a cheeky grin. He could hear the woman across the room snort under her breath.

The husky maid sighed.

"This is not a whore-house, sir. Our girls are not for sale."

He didn't respond and instead went back to nursing his ale.

It was nearly an hour later when the girl began to take her leave.

Thuggory didn't waste time.

He quickly jumped up from his seat to trail after his object of interest. He could see she was rushing towards the mountain side, a dark cloak draped around her shoulders and even covering her head. It took him slightly by surprised when she swiftly climbed up on top of a roof, disappearing from sight.

Thuggory began running towards the corner to see her leap onto a tree branch, bracing herself for a moment before making her next jump.

She always managed to get away from him at this point, but Thuggory was determined to stop her this time around and stepped into the forbidden forest.

He squinted in the dark and let out a yelp as he saw two glowing eyes glare at him. Sighing, he halted his movement before turning around and heading back in the other direction.

-c-

Astrid took a moment to catch her breath before mounting herself on top of Stormfly.

"We need to hurry up girl, Finn could wake up any moment now."

Stormfly chirped in reply before taking to the sky.

They arrived just as the Finn began crying in his crib.

Astrid ran over to him and cradled the auburn haired infant against her chest.

Finn stopped crying immediately and Astrid smiled down at her son, her eyes sad and weary. She had not wanted to leave him by himself for so long but since her friend Heather had needed to run some personal errands tonight, Astrid was left with no choice.

She unwound the bindings underneath her dress and unbuttoned the front. Her breasts sprung free and little Finn he latched onto one straight away. She fed him while staring out the window of the small cottage she currently occupied.

She knew they were all alone out here on the mountain side. Yet for some reason, she sometimes felt like she was being watched.

-c-

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is another story I have been working on. This is Hiccup/OC in the beginning but Hiccstrid later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _"I love you, Astrid," he hissed in her ear, his slick body moving above hers, "_ _I have always loved you."_

 _Astrid closed her eyes, clinging to his words and curling her arms arounds him, pulling him even closer in their passionate embrace._

 _"And I will never stop."_

 _She could feel him everywhere. Against her, inside her. Above her._

 _"Never!"_

 _"Hiccup!" she shouted, and heard him groan in her ear and-_

Astrid's eyes fluttered open at the loud wailing coming from the crib. It was at the peak of dawn so she must have overslept again. Cursing to the Gods under her breath, she rushed over to Finn. Even though they had not found a routine for the feeding, she suspected her son was especially hungry in the mornings.

"Shh, I'm sorry, my love," she cooed at him. "I'm here now. There you go." Finn calmed down instantly.

Her dream had already soured her mood for the day and looking into her son's forest green orbs, she felt her heart clench painfully. No matter how much she tried to forget Hiccup, she would always have a constant reminder of him in their son. _Her son_ , she mentally corrected herself. As far as Hiccup knew, Finn didn't even exist, and it would be for the best that way. He didn't love her anymore and the last thing she wanted was to be an inconvenience to him and his wife.

-c-

"I think you are getting obsessed here Thugg," Milo commented, trailing after his friend cautiously.

Thuggory ignored him, continuing on the foreign path ahead. They had been walking for what felt like hours with little to no success in coming across any dragons of their interest.

"I swear to Odin I saw it lurking over there!" Thuggory accidentally stepped across a thick layer of mud, smearing it on his boots and nearly slipping down on the forest floor if it weren't for the tree in front of him. "Thor dammit!" he cursed.

"Maybe we should head back?" Milo suggested. "It's getting dark."

Thuggory shook his head. "No, we will keep searching until night falls," he decided firmly.

Milo sighed. The Meadhead heir had always been a stubborn and uncompromising man. He would not rest until he got what he wanted, that much was certainly apparent.

-c-

Hiccup stared up at the ceiling of his roof, feeling restless and incapable of falling asleep.

It had been going on like this for months now and he just couldn't escape his spinning thoughts and the heavy guilt lingering within him.

His wife slept peacefully beside him, unaware of his struggles.

Her snores were light and breathy but didn't sooth him or lull him to sleep as they usually would.


End file.
